


in a lesbian way

by orphan_account



Series: femslash drabbles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, clueless kara, gal pals tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you—are you flirting with me?” Kara asks. Her eyes drop to where Lena’s hand rests on her knee. Lena quickly pulls back.“I have been this whole time, but thanks for noticing.”





	in a lesbian way

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "signal." I've never written anything this short rip kara's characterization.

“Are you—are you flirting with me?” Kara asks. Her eyes drop to where Lena’s hand rests on her knee. Lena quickly pulls back.

“I have been this whole time, but thanks for noticing.”

Kara squints, and fuck Lena, but it’s adorable.

“Do you remember that time I filled your office with flowers?”

“Oh. I thought those were, like, friend flowers.”

Lena laughs. “Gal pal flowers?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Anyway, Kara Danvers, I would like to take out out for dinner. And maybe kiss you. In a _lesbian_ way, not a friend way. Thoughts?”

“I would enjoy that,” Kara says, smiling.


End file.
